


The Fairy with Lavender Hair

by SoulToaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Comforting awkwardly, Dangan Salmon team and canon game fusion???, F/F, F/M, Fairy AU, M/M, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ouma not Oma, a lot of not canon, kaede is loved by all, more American trends because I'm not in japan, most of the characters will die differently, mostly saiouma, only low-key tho, panic attacks (??), rated mature cause idk how "Mature" I'll get with this fic, the first motive is different, weird au idea I had a dream about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulToaster/pseuds/SoulToaster
Summary: The "Killing Game" as monokuma called it was weird. But Kokichi can deal with weird. For better or worse he's probably the most prepared for this whole thing. What he can't deal with is the unexplainable, which is exactly what he gets.





	1. The motive

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted my ideas I just kinda let them sit in my brain. This is probably terrible. id like to do cute shit with this au eventually.

If Kokichi had to describe his current situation, “shitty” is the word he’d like to use most. His back is starting to hurt from weight he isn’t used to, his hair feels even messier than usual, and to top it all off, instead of disassociating like he planned to when he herd he would be forced into a “Killing Game,” he opted to feel almost every emotion at once to the point where he can only think. All of the voices in his head having a sort of meeting that he could only watch, even though it was his mind.

One Kokichi in his brain yelled that they need to take action, but the others seem to all agree thats not only stupid and against his morals, but it will get him “punished.” The voices in his head screamed at each other. Loud. Louder. They keep getting louder and louder and louder. Kokichi squeezes his eyes even tighter, not realizing his eyes were closed in the first place. And then, all at once, the voices stop, and Kokichi stares at the ceiling. 

What had even happened? Why did it happen? What started it? Why can’t he pull himself together? As all of the thoughts refused to play out in Kokichi’s mind one thought suddenly dominated the rest. “If I die in this place I should at least know why.” Suddenly, as if thinking one thought triggered millions of others, he remembered it all.

 

-

 

Kokichi didn’t know he was asleep, but when woke up was greeted by the disgusting smell of sweat mixed with metal. The air was hot and sticky, sickeningly so. Not to mention he was starting to feel extremely claustrophobic. He was in some sort of.. locker? Kokichi couldn’t understand how he got there, or why, but none of these questions would be answered if he stayed in this disgusting smelly locker. He opened the locker door and stepped out. A classroom. Anyone could tell it was a classroom without a second glance. The odd part was the barbed wire covering the windows and the absurd amount of greenery, it gave the classroom and abandoned feel to it. Acting as a polar opposite to the decrepit and sad look, the entire room was illuminated by the giant LCD screen blackboard. Tired of just looking around, Kokichi opted to investigate by foot. “Taking one step in the right direction is all the courage you need! Don’t worry about it too much,” the only optimistic voice in his mind encouraged. But that plan soon failed when Kokichi took a single step forward and his leg gave out immediately. Pain surged through his body. His legs ached, his feet were sores if standing for hours, he suddenly had an excruciatingly intense migraine, and now his elbows and hip hurt from the fall. Little prickles of teardrops formed in his eyes. What the heck was even happening?! Was he kidnapped and drugged? “Yeah, remember?” His head began to clear and he tried to sort his thoughts verbally.

“I was walking back home from school when I was kidnapped by some strangers. Everything kind of hurts so I might have been drugged, I can’t know for sure. This classroom seems extremely old, but the screen here was probably made and installed extremely recently. The desks, monitor, and chairs don’t have a speck of dust on them. Something about all of this is just wr-“ Kokichi was suddenly cut off by the locker next to the one he was in opening, causing a green-haired boy with plenty of piercings to fall out and smack onto the floor.

His name is Rantaro Amami. An extremely attractive playboy in appearance, but he’s actually a really cool guy. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! I lead a powerful and suuuuuuper evil organization of criminals that run the world from behind the scenes. But ill have to tell you another time my beloved Amami-chan.” Kokichi stood up off of the ground where he was sitting with Rantaro, barely feeling better. “I’m not staying here, but you’re welcome too!” At this Rantaro sighed and stood up, making Kokichi feel incredibly short. “Lets go together Ouma.” Rantaro headed towards the door with a calm smile, making Kokichi smile too. Kokichi followed behind him as they explored the school a little, only to find 12 other people in the Gym. Everyone there looked nervous, after all, they were probably in a very dangerous situation. Up until now, just being close to Rantaro made him calm, like a friend he’s needed his whole life and didn’t know it. Kokichi’s thoughts were cut short once again by another pair of students entering the Gymnasium. A friendly looking blonde with clear confidence and charm, and a cutely meek boy. Dark hair could be seem underneath his hat which blocked his eyes. Kokichi couldn’t tell much else about him.

Soon after they entered and things began to settle, a voice appeared from presumably an intercom. The owner of the voice was even more startling than he expected. It was a toy bear. Kokichi looked around, observing the reactions of his “peers” only to find that they were all in around the same amount of shock as him. To make matters worse the bear, Monokuma, and his cubs, were starting a “Killing Game.” Great. So thats what this was. Pure insanity.

After the killing game was announced and Monokuma left, everyone went to explore around, but Kokichi went strait to the building he saw labeled “Dorms.” He didn’t even acknowledge the giant cage. It was all to much. He just needed to sleep. Right as Kokichi found his room, the door the the dorms opened and in walked the meek looking boy from before. He stopped to talk to “Kirumi,” Ultimate Maid if he remembered correctly, and it didn’t last long. The boy let out a shy laugh and the sound of it made Kokichi suddenly feel… safer. He shook his head to shake the thought out and walked into the door with a small picture of him on it. For the next three days, Kokichi refused to leave his room for any reason. Food for a few days wouldn’t matter if he was murdered by strangers. On the morning of the fourth day, however, Kokichi got a knock on his door. He decided to ignore it and stare at the ceiling, it could be a murder scene in his room if he was stupid. But after around a solid minute of knocking, he remembered the knife he took from the kitchen that was on the desk. If they try to attack I’ll aim for the legs and make a run for it. Sitting up slowly from his bed, Kokichi stood and opened the door slowly, clutching the knife behind him perfectly hiding it but making it easy to make a quick attack. He didn’t want to chance it. This could be where he died.

“Um.. Ouma-kun, right? M-My name is Shuichi S-Saihara… I don’t think we’ve formally meet yet, so I decided to introduce… myself.” Its the boy. So his name is Shuichi Saihara… Kokichi made note to remember it. “WELL HELLO THERE SAIHARA-CHAN!” Kokichi shouted so loud Shuichi visibly flinched, causing Kokichi to chuckle. “What brings you to my room on this fine day Saihara-chan?” Shuichi seemed to shrink at that question and the new nickname. “… Ouma-kun, I… um… I noticed you haven’t eaten recently…” Oh. So that’s all? Kokichi snickered a little. “Don’t worry Saihara-chan! I just have my own snacks with me in my room, I hate the school’s food!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out and made a vomiting noise. Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows at this and shook his head slightly. He turned to leave but stopped at the stairs. “I don’t know if you really have food or not, but would you please eat with us? We’re discussing this tunnel we found that leads to an exit. And I’d really like you to join us.” Before Shuichi could even react Kokichi was next to him on the stairs, he threw the knife in his room, feeling slightly safer with the other boy. Safety in numbers or something. He walked next to Shuichi in silence the whole way to the dining hall. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it definitely made him want to find a decent conversation topic.

“So this tunnel you mentioned… does it really lead out? Why are you still here?” Kokichi looked at Shuichi and could see the nervousness written plain as day on his face.”Well… first, we don’t really know for sure if it leads out. But the security on the tunnel is extremely high.” Shuichi used finger quotes on the word security and for some reason it made Kokichi worried. “Well we can just go right after we meet with everyone else!” 

When Kokichi walked into the dining hall he expected a serious atmosphere, anxieties and desperations permiatting the atmosphere with such a density you could probably cut it with a knife. Instead, he was greeted with laughter and smiles. It was like a breath of fresh air. He could breathe again. From the looks of it there was a food fight and from the looks of it, it turned into a fight between Kirumi and Maki with the food. They were the only ones that were clean. Kokichi needs to remember not to mess with them TOO much. “Oh! Kokichi! We were so worried!” Kaede smiled at him as she cleaned Miu’s face. Miu seemed extremely embarrassed by this. “Hey everyone! I herd there was a way out and came to say goodbye before I make a break for it!” Kokichi smiled wildly at this. His sense of humor was a separate brand than most, but it always helped him pick good friends. He made a handful of extremely close friends like this, so close he would go as far as call them family. “Ouma-san. Before you leave you need to eat a proper meal. You haven’t left your room for the past few days and it is my duty to ensure all of your safety until we escape.” Wow, Kirumi went straight to the point. Everyone here seemed alive so he could at least assume the food was safe. Kirumi made him an omelet, he wasn’t particularly fond of omelets, but this was by far one of the best things he had ever eaten. After he ate they all left together and headed to the sewers. Kokichi finally understood what Shuichi meant by security. It was a death trap leading to nothing but heartache. They had been at it for hours. Kokichi was utterly wasted, feeling nothing but utter despair at the death trap laying between heaven and hell. He couldn’t do it again, and he was starting to get tired of Kaede’s optimism. “One more time! We can do it if we try!” Kaede sounded more like she was trying to convince herself at this point. “Oh shut up Ka-“ Kokichi was cut off by the sound of the intercom. “EHEM! All Students report to the Gymnasium immediately!” It was Monokuma. Everyone started to reluctantly climb the ladder to leave. 

Kokichi looked over to see that Shuichi and himself were the only ones left. Shuichi looked like he was going to faint. Kokichi stared at him in the tense and awkward atmosphere. “… Are you coming, my beloved?” Shuichi visibly jumped a little at Kokichi's words, guess he didn’t realize he was there. When Shuichi looked up he was beat red and but only a little sweat remained. He straightened up, clearing his throat as if to clear his mind along with it and started heading up the ladder. Kokichi didn’t know what he did wrong, but he would think about it later.

“My wonderful students! We’ve decided to shake things up a bit!” Everyone looked around at each other. No one seemed to have a clue what the bear meant. “You students Have been here for three days and done nothing to graduate. As your principal, I cannot allow that! So I’ve decided to add a little bit of motivation!” Kokichi started to worry, what in the world would it do? If it was crazy enough for this then the bear could do anything. He could capture his family or friends and kill them. He could expose their darkest secrets, or grant our darkest desires. Whatever it was, Kokichi knew it would play someone’s heartstrings just right. 

“Starting at midnight tonight some of you will transform into a mythical creature, the poll is finished, so we decided who. You’ll know soon enough.” Kokichi had so many questions, and he wouldn’t get an answer for any of them, because immediately after monokuma finished his sentence he felt sharp pain corse through his entire body, and he blacked out.

-

Kokichi sat up after he recalled it all. His back still felt heavy, but that was the least of his concerns. Not only was this not his room, but it was so large he basically felt like a doll. “…Hello?” Suddenly a figure on the couch moved. “Ah, Ouma-kun, you’re awake. You’re in my room, Monokuma made a new rule, its in the monopad and everything. Apparently students are not aloud to be alone after noon, and pairs are decided by the headmaster himself. He’s also aloud to choose specific time frames for the pairs to meet.” Kokichi stared at Shuichi for a long while in a mix of confusion and slight embarrassment. His confusion won in the end though. “Wait a second. What the hell happened. Everything is huge! What is going on?!” Kokichi was yelling at this point, panic was beginning to rise. Nothing was making sense. Shuichi looked at him with a frown “Ouma-kun, You’re a fairy.”

 

After around a minute or so of just staring, Kokichi realized something. He really needed a nap.


	2. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and the gang are gonna hang out (after setting stuff i'm so sorry) and like... start their daily life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make it NOT so boring to read until I can finish establishing the setting, which is probably happening in this chapter. BY THE BY the ending is dumb and based off of the dream that inspired this dumb pic so I felt obligated to include it. (FYI I put some of the free time event stuff in cause I like them, though ill probably do something similar, I won't do it to that extent)

Kokichi had been out for around half of the day, so it was still his fourth day in the “killing game,” but he wasn’t too thrilled when he woke up to find that his situation made even less sense.

“A fairy….” Kokichi couldn’t really do anything but stare at the absurd comment from the detective. A detective is supposed to be all fact and no fiction. He was also a little sad when he saw how little it seemed to bother Shuichi, but he wasn’t about to mention that. Shuichi started to break under Kokichi’s gaze that he didn’t realize he was holding. “Um.. you probably want to know what happened, right?” Kokichi smiled “Wow, You read my mind! Is that why you’re such a good detective?” Shuichi sighed and an almost invisible smile formed on his face, so small that if Kokichi wasn’t an expert on social cues he might have missed it. He also seemed to be stuttering a lot less, either he was comfortable around Kokichi or he was building confidence. Either was good, Kokichi liked both outcomes.

“So, I assume you remember everything up until you collapsed, right?” Kokichi nodded along, hoping there wasn’t too much he missed. Shuichi moved from the couch to the bed and tried to sit slowly so he did not disturb the other boy. He was huge. Or rather, Kokichi was tiny. “Right, so first I think you should know that it wasn’t just you, the people who collapsed were: Miu Iruma, Rantaro Amami, Kaede Akamatsu, Angie Yonaga, Kaito Momota, Himiko Yumeno, and you.”

A small wave of sadness fell over Kokichi. He wasn’t expecting this to happen to multiple people, especially not Rantaro. Kokichi shook his head to dispel the thoughts and shrugged. “Yeah I knew that, so what happened.” Shuichi side-eyed Kokichi before continuing. “Anyways the seven of you collapsed and started crying out for help. Everyone was so worried about what do do that Monokuma escaped before he explained anything else. Then you all just sort of… Poofed…” Kokichi squinted at Shuichi. “…. what does that even mean?” Shuichi began to fidget with his shirt. “Ah… um…. I meant that you all…” Shuichi couldn’t seem to identify the right words to describe it. Kokichi stared up at the ceiling, no thoughts entering his brain at all. He felt stuck, but comfortable.

_You know… I wouldn’t mind staying here forever. What the hell Kokichi you’re in a killing game! Yeah pull yourself together. For all you-_

“There was a cloud of smoke from out of the vents.. I think, and when the cloud disappeared you were all like this.” Shuichi pulled Kokichi out of his thoughts. Kokichi looked over at the boy and saw nothing but pure confidence in his eyes, which soon faltered back to their usual meekness. Kokichi smiled, it was a genuine smile that he soon morphed into his usual facade. “Well my beloved detective, thank you so much for your help!” Shuichi’s cheeks began to dusk with a light pink but he quickly turned to the couch and showed Kokichi the school rules. “You need to read these, some apply to us and some apply to you and the other fairies.” Kokichi’s whole hand was around the size of a thumb so he could scroll still. All of the old rules were the same but there were some new ones added to the list.

**All fairies have a range of abilities, these abilities differ for each person**

**If a normal person asks for an ability’s power, it is a wish**

**A fairy can grant three wishes, after three the fairy will die**

**If a fairy dies from wishes the killer would be the last person to make a wish**

**If a fairy uses an ability on another fairy it is a spell**

**Spells are unlimited but must be paid back with another fairy’s spell**

**Wishing to avoid execution or to leave the game are not aloud**

“Hey Saihara-chan. Does everyone know their ability?” Kokichi examined the rules again. He had no clue what his power was but he hoped it was at least cool. “Um, I don’t believe so. No one really understands this whole fairy thing yet, so I don’t know if anyone even realizes how to do things. Oh wait, Ouma-kun you didn’t read the first set of new rules.” Kokichi groaned and looked back at the monopad. This was getting text heavy and monotonous.

**Students will be set into groups of two for the remainder of the school trip**

**Students must be with their partner from noon to 12 a.m.**

**The taller of the pair will share their room with their partner**

**Students partners can be changed by the headmaster**

**The headmaster can arrange specific time frames for pairs to meet**

**Being more than 30 feet away from your partner from noon to 12 or when assigned together is directly disobeying the headmaster and will result in death**

**If a student walks away from their partner, their partner will die and the student who walked away will be considered guilty**

**If a student’s partner dies then they will remain without a partner unless assigned a new one**

Kokichi was just about done reading for the rest of his life. He felt sick. And at no one but himself. Shuichi could possibly die because Ouma was a little shit and might make a wrong move. The two of them sat in another batch of uncomfortable silence. Silence was becoming a trend between the pair. Kokichi was admittedly tired of it but he had no idea what to say. It was just too… bizarre. Nothing about the situation was right. But Kokichi would rather die than just sit around and wait for it. “Hey, my beloved?” Shuichi looked at Ouma with a mixture of sadness and slight anxiety. Kokichi wanted to slap the boy for even making such a face. It made him feel guilty, like he did something wrong when he hadn’t done anything at all. “Lets go do something! Sitting around here won’t make you feel any better.” Shuichi stared at Kokichi, a smile forming on his lips.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

~

 

According to his brain (and a quick assist from Saihara) it was around 1 in the afternoon. Everyone he could see, from where he was, was outside the cafeteria on the porch. “Everyone else started waking up today at around the same time. You were last so we decided to check-in and establish pairs before we all did our own things.” “Awwwwwwww~ and you went to wake me up, how sweet!” Shuichi’s blush seemed to grow more intense every time Kokichi embarrassed him, this time it was noticeable, though it could be because he was on the other boy’s shoulder. “Ah well… I um.. It was around noon anyways so I had to go to you either way.”

“Hey Twink 1 and Twink 2! Were waiting!” Miu was standing on the rails, yelling louder than she needs to. No surprise there. “Iruma-san! Stop yelling at Saihara-san. Ouma-san too! Someone will end up fighting you with that mouth of yours.” Kaede was standing next to her with her hands on her hips, looking quite annoyed at the other girl. Miu’s personality instantly shrunk when she noticed this. “Fight me.. WITH their mouth?!” Kaede hit Miu hard across the head. She was stronger than she looks.

“Okay well anyways. Everyone is here so we can start now, right?” Rantaro looked around at everyone who nodded in response. He was standing on the table, looking small but he didn’t seem to mind. Everyone actually paying attention when he talked probably helped though.

“Okay then, lets start by explaining our groups, besides Shuichi and Kokichi because we already know they're a pair. To start, My partner is Kaede.” Rantaro announced and everyone turned to said girl. Kaede smiled and waved happily. “My partner is Kaito Momota.” Maki couldn’t have been more blunt about the boy, who was standing on top of her head, it was apearent that she was mad about this but judging from her thoughts not being voiced, he has done it before. “Right! Maki-Roll is my new sidekick!” Kaito was swatted off Maki’s head, landing on the ground with an ‘oof.’ “..My partner is Chabashira-san. She’s kinda of loud. Can I switch yet?” Himiko talked like she had crammed for a test all night and got 30 minutes of sleep, while Tenko, in contrast talked very loud and fast about how she was the only one fit to protect Himiko from all of the “degenerates.” Rantaro changed the subject to the original topic before Tenko started fighting a random person. Kokichi half-heartedly listened to the rest, the other pairs were: Kirumi and Tsumugi, Gonta and Korekiyo, Ryoma and Angie, and lastly, Kiibo and Miu. Nothing else really happened after, everyone talked about how they feel restrained and how they hadn’t discovered their abilities and what they were going to do to escape. Eventually everyone went their separate ways until Shuichi and Kokichi were the only ones left at the tables.

“Man oh man did that take forever!” Kokichi hopped off of Shuichi’s shoulder and onto a table. “But now you’re stuck alone with me~ My gosh Saihara-chan what are we gonna do?” Kokichi twisted his torso from side to side with his hands clasped together by his cheek, making a cute and girly pose. Shuichi looked up and ‘hmmm’ed to himself, taking it as a legitimate question. “We could try to find out what you’re ability is, or find an exit, orrrrrrr…” Shuichi trailed off, waiting for kokichi’s response. When Kokichi didn’t respond Shuichi sighed quietly “How about we just talk?”

“So you wanna talk with me, eh? You must be pretty reckless, Saihara-chan! I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, y’know? Nee-heehee!” “So You say. Amami-kun told me about that, but does that really mean anything? And what is this organization you run?” “Huuuuh, didn’t I tell you? I’m the supreme leader of a secret evil organization!” “Yes, you’ve said that, but-” “It’s pretty impressive, too. It has over 10,000 members!” “You’ve said that as well. But I can’t think of any organization that fits that description…” “Huuuuh, didn’t I tell you? I’m also a liar too, y’know.” “… Yes. You’ve mentioned it.” “But I’m telling the truth when I say I’m the supreme leader of a secret evil organization!”

Shuichi looked like he was going to pass out just from talking. But Kokichi wasn’t about to stop yet. He hadn’t been able to act like himself the whole time he was here. He was finally able to let loose a little.

“My organization controls the entire world. But of course, it’s behind the scenes. All the world’s mafia syndicates are under my command. They’ll get into turf wars if I don’t control them. And that’s just trouble for everyone. It’s a pain, especially since peace is the best thing for the world.” Kokichi looked at his nails to exaggerate his emotions. From the corner of his eye he could see Shuichi struggling to decide what to say, starting sentences and stopping. It was almost comical.

“Oh yeah! Which is why I do the same thing with the government too! I control politicians with blackmail… I manipulate the stock market on a whim… I have subordinates all over the world. The White House, Kremlin, Beijing, Wall Street, London, And even the Tokyo Stock Exchange!” Kokichi’s smile started to warp into something more evil in appearance. “I make one phone call and the world changes. Let me know if you get bored with the world.”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi and seemed to be choosing his next words very wisely. After a brief moment of inner debate he finally seemed to reach a conclusion, but he didn’t voice it. Kokichi knew what he was probably thinking though. “You shouldn’t think like that, Saihara-chan.” Shuichi looked at him with extreme concern, he probably thought he was reading his mind. _How cuuute~!_ Kokichi was having a hell of a lot more fun now.

“What?!” Shuichi started to sweat a little. “That has to be a lie…” Kokichi guessed what Shuichi thought and judging from his reaction, he hit it right on the head. “Ah-Haha! I knew it! Wow, I can actually read minds! …Just kidding! It was pretty obvious what you were thinking. Nishishi… you’re gonna die from stress if you keep thinking like that, Shuichi.” Shuichi seemed to calm down a little bit after hearing that. But Kokichi wasn’t done messing with his head yet.

“So… now that you know about us, Saihara-chan… You must die!” Kokichi smiled even wider than before, feeling happy. How he felt outside the killing game when he was with friends. _This must be why you like Saihara-chan so much. You wanna be his friend._ “Wh-What?! YOU told ME, I didn’t even ask!” Shuichi started to panic and Ouma wondered how well his new ‘Become Shuichi’s friend’ plan was gonna work. He wanted to fix the situation but not completely abandon everything he just built up, that would be a waste.

“Oh, yeah! Oopsie poopsie, I’m such a ditz! Then I’ll let you live for now, since I messed up. But I’ll kill you eventually.” Shuichi’s eyebrows seemed to scrunch up the longer he talked to him, sweat building and panic apparent. “Are you… Serious?” “Yeah, for realizes! I hate lies and jokes!” He hoped you didn’t even need to sound sarcastic for you to know that he was using sarcasm, because Ouma’s brain decided to sound more like he was being serious than anything else. “… Just kidding! I lied again!” Kokichi seriously needed to work on his ‘not my best friend so they aren’t super sarcastic and witty’ skills. But in the end he felt a little closer to Shuichi than he was before.

 

Shuichi looked like that interaction was physically and mentally the most challenging thing. Kokichi decided to head back to the dorms to let the other boy get some much needed sleep, even if it was around 7 in the afternoon. It wasn’t until Shuichi fell asleep and Kokichi was on the couch, left with no one to talk to did he finally get a grasp on his feelings in the form of some slightly intrusive thoughts. The stupidest thing he’s ever said to himself and it would drive him slowly insane. Stupid text tone speech like a post on some stupid social media platform. He could almost read it in his mind.

 

_Lmao is Kokichi gay??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh did ya like? idk what to put here. I have actual art and concepts for this pic in my notebook so maybe ill post those at some point? maybe. OH AND ALSO I plan on making the relationships between characters (at least in the beginning) like friends. Cause they act like friends and I think that doesn't get highlighted enough so I'm gonna do just that!


	3. Clair De Lune Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Akamatsu is a tough girl. Of course she has a couple issues. But there other things to worry about in this killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G ! ! !
> 
> from the beginning to the dash is some panic attack type stuff so if you don't want that in your life then skip to the first dash or just don't read (I understand)
> 
>  
> 
> okay so I added some tags cause there is some highly ship stuff in here. Kayayday is just so shippable. And this chapter will be from her perspective, so ill add another chapter after. Yeah thats right I CAN actually be productive... sometimes.  
> For fairy scaling clarification just remember, a barbie doll is like 29 cm (11.5 inches). 
> 
> 28 centimeters= around 11 inches I think  
> 25 centimeters= like 10 inches (high nines)

Purity. The only word to describe how it felt. White light everywhere besides the tiny patch of the backyard I stood in.

 _Sis, that's not fair! I wanted to be the knight this time, you said I could!_ A little blonde girl with short hair and eyes a color somewhere between pink and purple.  _You always get to be the knight and I'm the princess! ITS. NOT. FAIR._ I walked up to her and pouted  _I'm the knight cause it's my job to save people. And Emmy doesn't_ _have a problem with it._ A turtle stared at the two, unable to understand either.  _That doesn't matter!_ The girl started to grow up.  _You broke your promise_ She looked to be around the age of a middle schooler.  _You want to save people?_ A High school uniform I recognize.  _Protect people?_ She walked towards me and I couldn't't move.  _You said that I was the most important thing and now you're alone._ The girl turned around and started to walk away from me, her white backpack the brightest thing as the world went completely black.  _... Wait._ I called but she kept walking  _Wait. Please WAIT WAIT HOLD ON PLEASE._ I begged from the bottom of my heart _SISTER PLEASE_ _!_ She stopped. the darkness that had been like black water on our feet began to form a much more human appearance. Things akin to hands began to grab me, and drag me under the watery surface I stood on before. 

_Its YOUR FAULT_

Ignore her

_YOUR FAULT_

A symphony of screams echoed from everywhere. The overwhelming guilt began to break me. I started to quietly break down, sobbing as I sank lower into the dark ocean below. 

_YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_

My eyes were wide in horror, but I couldn't see. Tears flowed from my eyes like an endless stream. I could no longer breathe. 

 _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ _YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ - It suddenly stopped and the girl was inches from my face, eyes rolled back, face beaten and bruised, mouth dripping blood.

_It's all your fault, Kaede._

 

 

Rantaro was sitting in the dark with only a small light illuminating him, calmly reading a book that admittedly was too large for him to read without leaning over a little to turn the page. His room was always extremely cold for some reason but he didn't mind grabbing two blankets to keep cozy. Rantaro, the second tallest fairy, was around 28 centimeters, and Kaede, who was around the middle of the high scale, was 25 cm. They had more than enough room on his bed for them both to sleep without it being awkward. It was around four in the morning on the second day when it first happened. 

Rantaro had trouble sleeping when times were stressful, a bad habit of his was to drink coffee when this happened, but no one can blame him, he wasn't going to fall asleep anyways. He sat on the table by his couch to not disturb the cute girl who was sleeping so peacefu-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Rantaro's head snapped in the direction of his bed as a bloodcurdling scream rang through. He glided over to the bed and jogged to where Kaede sat, cold sweat, a petrified gaze, and mumbled cries for help was all he needed to see to know she had an extremely terrible nightmare. Worst part was that Rantaro knew very little on helping one with panic attacks and this was on the same level of urgency. Only thing he knew was not to tell them to stop crying and to comfort them. He had no clue how to help.

"Uh.. Kaede I'll be right back, don't worry" he smiled at her as reassuringly as possible. He came back and picked up Kaede, who seemed to have started crying not to long after he left. With as much care as possible he set her on the couch. "Okay first I got tissues to wipe the snot and stuff off your face" he said as he whiped her face with a tissue as big as a blanket on her face to remove snot, watching her expression for any sign of a wrong move. So far so good. He put his two fairy-sized blankets around Kaede.  "Okay then." Rantaro stared at Kaede, who was no longer crying but was shivering slightly, even with the blankets he grabbed and covered her with. He figured it most likely wasn't from cold. Her gaze was locked forward. Rantaro knew that he might be making a mistake but he leaned over into her line of sight. She seemed to look at him but not react. Like she was a prisoner in her own body.

Rantaro locked eyes with her for a long while, starting to feel like crying himself. Kaede was such a strong person but he had no idea how to help her when she really needed help. What would she have done if they weren't partners? Rantaro imagined Kaede sitting in a shivering mess sobbing in her room, begging for help with no one to hear her. 

Dispelling the thoughts with newfound determination he regained focus and noticed that Kaede seemed to be calming down, shaking much less than before. Rantaro decided that he would try physical contact next, he herd that was sometimes good but sometimes it made things worse. He was willing to chance it though. He moved his hand and placed it on Kaede's, maintaining eye contact with determination. She jolted a little at the initial touch but seemed to be fine after, no worse and not really better. This is as far as research has taken him. The rest is up to him.

"Kaede?" Rantaro spoke softly to not disturb the girl "Its me, Rantaro." He didn't know how aware she was but he clarified anyways. "I'm here to help you, okay?" Rantaro moved to sit next to Kaede and held her hand firmly. "I'm not going to leave until you feel better, I promise. And I know that you might not be able to talk right now but when you've calm- ... when you feel better I'll be right here." Kaede didn't turn her head, but looked at him through the corner of her eyes. She was no longer shaking, and seemed to be that much closer to recovering. He sat facing Kaede and gave her an extremely delicate hug, hoping she would maybe react in any way from the movement.

"I... I... I can.." Kaede's voice was tiny and if the room wasn't dead silent and Rantaro wasn't right next to her, he wouldn't have herd it. He squeezed her just a little tighter, in an attempt to reassure her. ".. I can.. Talk..." She sounded like she was struggling, but this was a huge step in his eyes. 

"Kaede, is there anything you need? Anything I can do?" She didn't answer for a while, eyes still glued down. "I.." Rantaro looked at her with as much care as his eyes could show. "Take your time, I believe in you." His smile was much more relaxed now. "... Hug" was all she said. Rantaro chuckled a little and sat down next to her, hugging her gently. "You're so strong Kaede, I'm really proud of you" Rantaro looked over at her one last time, and fell asleep with Kaede in a gentle embrace.

 

-

 

Every day since Kaede's first panic attack at the academy, Rantaro and Kaede cuddled to sleep. Neither of them particularly liked or disliked it, but it was still nice. He was like a big green marshmallow and Kaede was starting to feel very embarrassed about it. But Rantaro never told anyone. Not a word about the panic attacks or anything related. When Miu or Kokichi joked that they were "getting it on" he just told them there was nothing going on. Miu didn't believe him but Kokichi decided it was true, with some skepticism. Today was the seventh day in the killing game, three days since the meeting and Kaede woke up around an hour before the monokubs announcement. 

"Morning Kaede, sleep well?" Amami had his eyes closed. "good morning Amami-san, what are you going to do today?" He opened his eyes and stared at the wall for a little. "Hmmmmm. I promised to help Keebo, Himiko, and sort of help Tenko learn Italian. Kirumi will be helping. Want to come with?" Kaede pondered this for a little. "I'll pass, I learned a little Italian from my middle school and let me tell you, I never want to take it again." they both laughed as they got up and started to get ready for the day.

Once they were ready they started heading over to the Dining hall, Morning announcement just playing, and opened the door to see that food was already out on the table in a buffet style. And soon after everyone began to file in two at a time. Talking and laughing and playing was all that ever went on in here, and it made Kaede glad that in this terrible situation there was a little light. 

Soon later everyone finished their meals and went their own ways. They always meet up back at the cafeteria before noon, to avoid dying, but until then they were free to do as they please.

Kaede walked on the pathway near the dorms, feeling like a bug. Everything was just so huge, and she could, of course, fly to get to everything's level, but she sometimes walked to feel like she grounded, figuratively and literally. Kaede's wings were a baby pink and were shaped like crescent moon. She could fly for around 20 minutes without feeling tired, but flying up was worse. Unlike Kaito, who could only fly for around 6 to 7 minutes before feeling tired. The unfortunate part was that he had difficulty going any other direction but up. His wings were like long ovals. They were a light purple color.

"Hey! Rantaro's BITCH! what's up?" Kaede sighed in annoyance and turned around to see Miu walking towards her, looking happy. 

"Hi Iruma-san. Never call me Rantaro's bitch again" she blushed even though she was scowling at the other girl. Miu stared at her and her ecstatic expression died and she squeaked, her wings that looked like they were part of a Tinker Belle costume, but dyed a salmon color drooped down, which would be really cute if Miu wasn't so vulgar.

"Geez Kaede I was just tryin'a lighten the mood. You looked real scary so I figured you were worried" her demeanor changed into pure confidence "You should thank the girl genius for being so generous!" Kaede rolled her eyes. this was going nowhere fast and she didn't have time or patience to talk to her, she was looking for someone.

"Whatever Miu, just shut up and leave." Kaede flew up and off the ground, Miu couldn't fly for more than around 30 seconds, the shortest time of the group, and she took full advantage. She stared up at Kaede for a little while with an unreadable expression before retreating to the main building. Kaede turned back around and saw who she was looking for, but he wasn't alone. She landed by the benches in the courtyard, hanging up above were plants that looked like wisteria. As Kaede landed though, she noticed that one of them was bent over the other, who was lying of the floor unconscious. 

"Rantaro?!" Kaede ran up to where he and Kokichi were. For a brief moment when Kaede first got there she saw Kokichi making a face with nothing but fear and concern, which soon disappeared when she was standing next to him. "Ouma what did you do?!" She cried. Kokichi made a face that could be described as nothing else but 'evil'.

"Well obviously I just killed Amami-chan!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"nishishi~ Just kidding! He just fell over in pain after telling me some stupid stuff. I think he's on drugs."

"Ouma, Rantaro does NOT do drugs. He said so himself."

"Well, you're right about that I guess, but there is no way that Mister Avocado over here can predict the future."

Before Kaede had the chance to ask what Kokichi meant, Monotaro and Monophanie walked out from the tall grass and trees in the nearby area. "Well then! I see you found out one of your classmates 'Fairy' special abilities!" Kaede and Kokichi both exchanged a quick glance that assured each other that the joke wasn't funny whatsoever, especially when Rantaro might be dying. 

Monophanie stepped forward a little. "Hey Monotaro he looks like he's in a lot of pain. That wasn't supposed to happen." Monotaro looked down at Rantaro as if for the first time. "Woah, you're right! That's not in the script!" Monokuma appeared a second later and Kaede yelped at his sudden appearance. "Ah relax, He's not gonna die. This is just the Ability Discovery Defect." Monokuma said casually.

Kokichi put his hands behind his head and smiled. "A Discovery defect? What does that mean?" Suddenly, his eyes sparkled with childlike wonder. "Oh I get it! So when we all find our ability we get a suuuuper painful headache!" 

"Not quite," Monokuma interrupted "Everyone has a unique ability, and therefore has a unique defect. Rantaro's ability, as Kokichi guessed, is clairvoyance. So his Ability Discovery Defect is extreme mental pain. Oh and tell him that if he doesn't wait like a week to use it again, the headaches will only get stronger. My gift to you." And with that he was gone, along with the monokubs.

Kokichi turned and stared down at Rantaro, deep in thought. Kaede stared at him.  _What are you thinking Kokichi._

Kokichi looked over at her with a big smile "Nothing! I was just wondering how this stupid avocado can see the future!"

 _Huh?_ Kaede swore she said that in her head. As she stared at Kokichi she heard his voice, even though his mouth wasn't moving. 

_Geez what the hell kind of bs is this. Rantaro can see into the future.... Geez, why is kaede staring at me like I killed a piano?!_

"...Ouma-san..... You can't kill piano's." Kokichi's expression slowly shifted to confusion. "How did you.." Kaede and Kokichi stared in an uncomfortable staring contest.

 _"Ouma-san can you hear me?"_ They looked at each other as if to convince themselves they were insane.  _"Loud and clear Kayayde."_

 

 

Kaede and Kokichi carried Rantaro back to the dining hall, barely making it before noon, which scared the others. After they handed Rantaro to Kirumi to help, everyone settled down and began eating lunch and talking happily. Kokichi began talking to Kaede in her mind.

_"Hey Kaede. don't tell anyone about the ability thing. I know you trust everyone and all that but..."_

_"What is it Kokichi. I can read your mind, so you better be honest."_

Kokichi scoffed  _"These idiots will be so eager to see the future that not only will he probably use up his wishes, but he would also get a shit ton of pain."_

For a while there was silence.  _"Oh my god Ouma-kun you actually care about others?!"_

Kokichi punched Kaede.  _"Shut up **Kayayday.** I only care about Amami-chan." _But the small smile on his lips betrayed him.

 

Maybe Kokichi was a little more bearable than Kaede thought. Though, she didn't think she would ever tell him that. In his brain or out of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyeyeyeee. I get the sad when Kaede is an asshole so I decided to make her like... 25% Asshole and 75% Pure. And hey if my limited knowledge of French actually still serves the title translates to "Pink Moonlight" 
> 
> oh and the dream Kaede has will be explained, but not for a little bit. : )


	4. The clock starts to tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new motive is added and that spells trouble so Shuichi and Kaede leap into action. What do you mean there's a mastermind?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to formally apologize for this chapter. I had made it months ago but it was deleted MULTIPLE TIMES (thanks computer) and I basically felt so happy with the chapters and they kept being deleted that I felt really depressed. Like I was never going to meet that standard. BUT!! I think I wrote most of it the same(?) and I hope you enjoy

It was around dinner time on the same day and everything was going as peaceful as possible. Kirumi made everyone meals specifically catered to their very specific tastes. Everyone was smiling and laughing and, though they they were prisoners, they felt free. Kokichi lived for this atmosphere, it filled him with joy. He wanted to join in, have fun, laugh, make friends, anything really. But there was a certain blonde telepathist giving him a headache that he needed to address first.

**_"OH MY GOD KAEDE SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE HOW BAD KAITO'S BREATH IS JUST GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!!"_ **

Kaede was having a conversation with Kaito, and he apparently had rancid breath at the moment. When she heard Kokichi's voice she visibly jumped from the sudden shouting in her brain. She looked over at Kokichi apologetically.

_"Kokichi I am so sorry! You were so quiet that I_ _didn't realize we were communicating!"_

_"Whatever **KAYAYDAY**  just hurry up get out of my brain. There are some things I'd rather not tell the universe, or anyone for that matter, and filtering my own thoughts is a pain in the ass."_

_"That's the thing, I swear I already turned my ability off.."_

_"So you can turn it on and off at will?"_

_"Yup!"_

**_"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE IT ALREADY!!"_ **

Kaede winced again, this time Kaito noticed and asked if she's alright, but she played it off as she got a cramp in her leg.

_"I think that I can't.. maybe it's my ability something-or-other"_

_"Ability discovery defect. And that sounds about right."_

_"So then what do I do?"_

_"Earlier when you talked to Rantaro on the other end of the table I couldn't hear you, so maybe it only works at close range..."_

_"Ah, ill go hang out over by Rantaro then... Sorry again Kokichi."_

Before Kokichi could respond Kaede walked over to the other end of the table where Rantaro was and he could no longer hear Kaede.

 

"Kokichi!"

Kokichi whipped his head in the direction of the voice, only to be greeted by the angry face of his partner.  _Well not my PARTNER partner. Like my partner cause we share rooms and stuff. besides, I don't even know-_

"Kokichi, are you okay???" Shuichi stared at Kokichi with clear annoyance. Kokichi couldn't help but think it was a little cute.

Kokichi stared at the detective, remembering the slight annoyance in his tone. 

"Yup yup! Im **SO** sorry for ignoring you beloved."

Shuichi sighed and sat back in his chair, taking a sip of tea, the same tea that he and Kokichi had together when they hung out recently. They had a tea party and talked. That was all they did, and yet, Kokichi had more fun than he would like to admit. 

"You were staring at Akamatsu for a while... do you... um.."

Before Shuichi could barf up some excuse for a sentence, Kokichi burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

"H-Hey! What's so funny?" Shuichi questioned as he grew embarrassed.

"Hah, Sorry Saihara-chan. It's just that, heh... I never expected  **THAT**!" Kokichi smiled at Shuichi, who seemed more confused that before. 

"So then... you don't like Akamatsu?" 

"Who knows! Maybe we're secretly lovers. I mean you've seem how lovestruck she acts around me!" 

"Okay, Okay, I get it..... though I have to say, hearing that makes me a lot happier."

As Shuichi talked he didn't look at Kokichi, He looked at Kaede. Smiling at her with an expression that could only be described as love, and that scared the hell out of Kokichi. 

".... Saihara-chan what do you m-"

**"ATTENTION STUDENTS!"** A voice bellowed from the speakers,  **"WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT ISSUES TO DISCUSS!"**  Monokuma, taking that as his big entrance appeared from seemingly nowhere. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ITS BACK!!" Tenko screamed in surprise. Monokuma looked gloomy when she said that. "I show up and the first thing a girl does is scream at me in fear. Oh well I guess I'll be lonely forever." Kaede walked to the end of the table with fire in her eyes. "What do you want Monokuma."

"Geez, someone is in a bad mood. But since you seem interested at least, I guess I'll just get straight to the point. You all have been doing **absolutely**   **NOTHING** for almost a week! It disappoints your principal to see so many children slacking off and being unproductive. So I decided to change up the rules a little! Starting from today there will be a time limit motive! THATS RIGHT! If someone doesn't die in the next two days then I'll execute  **ALL OF YOU**! And to make it a little easier on you I'll remove the buddy system for the remainder of the two days." Suddenly, Tsumugi shot up from where she was sitting and walked to where the bear was standing, yelling at him the whole time. 

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! NO ONE SAID YOU COULD DO THAT!!"**

"Well well, little miss plain Jane. I don't recall needing anyone's permission to make my own rules."

"YOU DESPICABLE BEAR, STOP THIS NONSENSE OR..." suddenly Tsumugi stopped and stood frozen in place, like she became a statue. The two of them did nothing for a brief moment, but Monokuma cleared his throat, taking that as his initiative to continue

"Well then now that THAT is over, start killing to your hearts content!" Monokuma said with a loud laugh and finally, disappeared. 

 

The air remained heavy and no one dared move or or speak, frozen in place for what seemed like years, but in reality was probably no more than ten minutes. The first person to do anything was Tsumugi, who exited the cafeteria while mumbling "It's not fair.." to herself as if it would change the situation. Kirumi, her former partner, soon followed after her, insisting we all go to sleep and that she would check on Tsumugi before retiring herself. After that everyone left one by one, slowly walking to their rooms like zombies until the only people were Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi.Once Kokichi noticed there was no distractions, he finally regained his courage. "Hey Shuichi what did you mean earlier-"

"I'm sorry Ouma-kun, can we talk later? I need to address Akammtsu... In private." Shuichi looked determined to say something to Kaede, who was clearly feeling awkward.

".... Alrighty! We'll talk later Shuichi! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye!" and with that Kokichi skipped out of the room like he wasn't feeling crushed.

 

-

 

All the energy Kokichi had when walking out of the cafeteria died the instant he stepped outside of it. He walked without thinking, barely shuffling his feet like a zombie, and anything that required more than that he used as an excuse to fly. Before he realized it, Kokichi was in his room. Kokichi looked around at his room which was still as big of a mess as he had left it. Even the knife, which he had haphazardly thrown onto the bed with the other few miscellaneous objects that were scattered about. Kokichi picked up the knife and put it on the small coffee table. Since rooming with Sahara, Kokichi had only come to this room once to drop off some things he found around school. Most of those were admittedly gifts he thought people would like.

He looked around once again and his eyes stopped at the white board with photos of his classmates strewn about into small groups. Notes about them were the only thing presented. Eventually, his plan was to put the order of the murdered and killers on there, but nothing had happened, so there was only notes at that moment. Kokichi's eyes wandered across the board until it fell on the shy detective. There were very few notes, only things he had seen before he hid himself away in his room for several days. There was one big note though, that caught his attention. In black marker, the word "Trustworthy???" was scribbled on.

To Kokichi, trust was an incredible honor, and burden. Personally, he didn't trust more than a small group of people. He knew those people were some of the best people he had ever met, they would put themselves through the worst for him, and he would do the same. Just because you're related by blood or are in the same house or you're legally called a family doesn't mean they immediately have your trust; Trust is something you earn. And it's something that means the most to Kokichi. Kokichi whipped away the question marks and turned to the restroom to take a shower. 

When Kokichi saw himself in the mirror of the bathroom his mind wandered back to his conversation with Shuichi. He almost forgot about it entirely, but his consciousness was not that kind.

_Why on Earth would Shuichi be releaved to hear that I wasn't in love with Akamatsu. That is... unless it's what I think it is. Kaede is very pretty. It's not too hard to see where he's coming from I guess..._

He stared deep into his reflection for a long time. To his approval, he looked healthier than usual. Shuichi had been prompting Kokichi to eat proper meals, sleep at proper times, and get outside in the sun more than he had ever imagined he would. But he acknowledged these things with distaste. After all, he couldn't help but see himself as revolting.

His eyes were a color akin to a dull raisin; boring and disgusting. They weren't a lovely rose with a soft lilac, making them almost lavender in color. His hair, though an intriguing mix of charcoal and mauve, were in fact disgusting to look at. He wanted soft and beautiful dandelion hair that made everyone feel like they had nothing to worry about. His chest and hips were too small. He's too short. Too pale. He can't play the piano. He can't make Shuichi smile at him, which more love than he's ever seen before. He can't make Shuichi open up and become a better person. He can't cooperate with Shuichi even in a time of crisis.

He isn't Kaede Akamatsu.

_"How would you like to change that?"_ His reflection asked him.He said nothing.  _"Are you sure you want that?"_ wordlessly,he nodded at his reflection, which did not mimic him.  _"If that's what you **really** want then I guess the deed is done."_

 

-

 

Kaede shifted her weight awkwardly. Kokichi left around a minute ago and Shuichi looked like he was trying to figure out where we wanted to start. Finally, Shuichi sighed. "I wanted to talk to you alone... but I think we should do it in the library."

"W-WOAH!! SHUICHI" Kaede blushed wildly. Shuichi looked up from the ground he was staring at, and after he realized what he said, he blushed twice as wildly as Kaede.

"I-I'M SORRY KAEDE I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST THAT.... ummm" Shuichi tried desperately to save himself but in the end just walked to the door. "Come on Akamatsu, I'll show you what I was talking about. A-AND IT'S NOTHING DIRTY I SWEAR!" Kaede started at the tomato of a detective and couldn't help but laugh as she floated over to Shuichi's shoulder and sat down.

The semi-short walk to the library was silent, but comfortable. Kaede has always been fond of Shuichi and Shuichi is just as fond of Kaede. They met each other first and they grew close immediately. Now, they were best friends. If you didn't know them personally you would probably think they were a couple. After all, they loved each other. But no the kind that makes you boyfriend and girlfriend. The kind that makes you go places and laugh constantly. The kind that makes you hold hands and skip down the street because you haven't done it since elementary school. The kind that lets you steal each others food without a word because you would do the same. Kaede jokingly called it "mlm and wlw solitary," but Shuichi preferred the term Philia. An ancient greek word that meant "love of a friend." There are many greek terms for love but Philia described theirs perfectly, at least Shuichi and Kaede thought so.

 Kaede floated over to the dirty shelves and piles of messy book, noting how scary they were for her size. Each book looked like they were the same height as her and she suddenly felt very worried that a dictionary would fall off one of the top shelves and crush her. She shuddered at the thought but quickly changed the subject by turning to the shy boy behind her. He was coming out of his shell extremely fast but she could tell some things still bothered him. For one, he never took off his hat, according to her intrusion of Kokichi's thoughts _On_ accident _! I'd never do that on purpose!_ He always kept it with him, wearing it immediately after getting out of the shower. The first thing he does in the mornings put it on.

"So Shuichi! what did you want to talk about?"

Shuichi walked towards the back of the library. "Ah actually, I was more or less going to show you." Kaede was about to question him but Shuichi pulled out the top of one of the books, causing the entire shelf to open up and reveal a monokuma printed door. Kaede gasped in a mix of awe and shock. "Shuichi... what does this mean?" Shuichi looked at her as if to say "Is it not obvious?" or "Oh, I though she would get it.."

Kaede put up her hands defensively. "H-Hey, I'm no detective! I mean it's obvious that this door belongs to Monokuma and that it's hidden from us, but I don't see the significance.."

Shuichi looked around as if to make sure no one was in the library, even though he knew they were alone. 

"I think that there is a.. what would be the word... Traitor? No..." Shuichi stared at the ground for a moment but then popped his head up. "Mastermind!" 

"A mastermind? ..Shuichi explain please, I'm not as smart as you think."

"Why would Monokuma need to hide a door from us? He could make it as big or small as needed and just make it off limits, or even guard it with the exisals. But it's deliberately hidden from us in plain sight. Monokuma has no need to do that at all. So I think, and it's just a theory, that there must be a mastermind among us, controlling the game from the shadows. Making the motives and Monokuma do their bidding so no one knows its them."

 

Kaede was shocked by Shuichi's words. Not because she didn't believe the detective, she did, she took his opinions as true no matter how outrageous because she believed in him. It was that Kaede didn't WANT to believe the detective. If what he was saying was true then that means one of her friends was making all of them suffer with no clear reason in sight. What's worse is that it made Kaede a liar. They wouldn't all be able to go home together, no matter what someone was going to have to go.

_Someone is going to have to go._

Kaede shook her head to dispel the disturbing though from her head. There must be other ways to deal with this, she knew it. 

"So then.. What should we do Shuichi?" Kaede floated over to the bookshelf that was open a moment ago, but closed automatically. 

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. I think that, if we catch the mastermind before the time is up, we can restrain them and peacefully get out of here." 

Kaede smiled happily. This plan was music to her ears, and she couldn't help but feel thankful for the detective coming up with a peaceful solution. "So then what is your plan? I assume that's why you needed my help? Let's get the others too!" Kaede beamed as she headed to the door. 

"AH, KAEDE WAIT!" Shuichi yelled, stopping the blonde in her tracks. "We can't involve anyone else, we don't know who the mastermind is. AND if we go around telling everyone then they'll start distrusting each other and break the harmony we have now." 

Kaede took in the detective's words and flew back to the shelf to further discuss plans.

_I guess what was pretty reckless of me.. I'm glad Shuichi stopped me then!_

Shuichi sighed with relief before continuing on his train of thought. "So the biggest part of this is that we'll need help from one other person.... Miu" Kaede rolled her eyes and groaned obnoxiously. "Miu? what does SHE have to do with this? She's so rude and a real pain in the butt. Plus I think she hates me. I don't see why we need her."

Shuichi stared at Kaede in disbelief for a little, but soon could't contain his laughter. "H-Hey! What's so funny!" Kaede tried to act annoyed but began to smile herself. Shuichi laughed a little more before clearing his throat to dispel it. "Sorry Kaede, I couldn't help but laugh. It's just that when you said Miu hates you I couldn't stop myself." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ah sorry, It's just that whenever you aren't around Miu she talks about you in ways that are, at least for Miu, completely positive. She gushes over you nonstop, even when you're cold to her."

Kaede blinked at Shuichi, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "Well... she can be a pain but... Thank you Shuichi. I'll try harder to get along with her from now on!" Kaede said with a confident fist in the air. Shuichi gave a small laugh "It's the least I could do, but we need to talk to her. I'll check her lab, can you check her room? Let's rendezvous in front of the school we find her." And with that they split up. Kaede found Miu in her room, working on a new invention that let's you "talk on the phone while you sleep" while Kiibo was fiddling with what looked like a charger and brought her to the rendezvous spot. Shuichi asked Miu if she could make them some motion sensitive cameras and Kaede finally understood the plan. They were going to literally catch the mastermind in the act. Miu, after Kaede and Shuichi literally got on their knees and begged, said she could finish them within the day if she had the parts, which Shuichi apparently had the foresight to pick up at the warehouse that day. And without another word, Miu, Kaede, and Shuichi went to their respective rooms. Kaede had a hard time sleeping that night. She couldn't help but stress over the plan.

_I trust Shuichi... but this plan is risky. what if it's already too late when we find out. Or worse, what if they retaliate and kill us anyways... We need a backup plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kokichi? Who is the mastermind? What is the backup plan? Why am I so bad at writing? Find out next time on "I still don't know what I am doing!"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear ill get into the good writing groove eventually, until then have pure garbage


End file.
